A New Year
by holler4mydoller
Summary: This a one shot AU Olitz as they celebrate the New Year! Rated M for lots of smut so... The beginning is great and fun so if you want to read up to the smut please do so and tell me how you feel about it. I love reviews! This is also me trying to find my mojo again so I can update my other stories. Xoxo


"Livvie!" FItz called from the bedroom. He'd been trying to tie his tie for the past five minutes and for the life of him he couldn't.

"Yeah babe." Olivia said as she sauntered into their bedroom. Fitz could barely control the low growl in his throat at the sight of her. She had on a very form fitting and extremely short black sequined dress with long sleeves and her hair swooped to the side exposing her long and deliciously gorgeous neck. He stared at her in the mirror, just taking her all in for a moment, before he spoke.

"I'm having trouble with this." He said as he tried again, although his attempt was somewhat dramatically pathetic. Olivia giggled at him and walked over to where he stood in the full length mirror.

"You would think that you would have learned how to do this at some point." She smiled as she swatted his hands away and began to work her magic.

"Well why would I learn when I have a beautiful wife who is more than capable of doing it for me." He said with a cheeky smile. Olivia rolled her eyes but couldn't hide the small smile that played at the corner of her lips.

"Ah, so you married me because I can tie your tie?" She said as she tightened the knot , choking him slightly. He gasped a little at the pressure and quickly withdrew his statement.

"You know damn well that I married you for your brilliant mind... and your ass." Olivia couldn't help but laugh at him. He was adorably cute and his cheeky comments were always funny to her, no matter how hard she tried not to laugh. She quickly loosened the knot and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"There, now hurry up or we'll be late." She said and tried to move away from him but his large hands quickly took possession of her hips, pulling her back to him.

"Is that all I get?" The playful glint in his eyes. He lowered his mouth to her neck, nibbling lightly at the sensitive skin there.

"Yes, because if you ruin my makeup..." She said lazily as he pressed his warm tongue into her pulse point.

"Livvie I promise I won't..." his lips were sweet torture but she knew if she let him have his way they'd be late to the New Year's Eve party they'd spent months coordinating.

"You're right you won't because we can't." She said as she reluctantly moved from him. Fitz whined at the lack of contact but a cocky grin spread across his lips as he watched her walk away from him on slightly shaky legs.

"Fine!" He called out after her. "But you better be ready when we get home." He heard her giggle as she walked back out of the bathroom, now dawning the pair of diamond earrings he'd gotten her on their wedding day.

"Oh, I'll be more than ready. In fact..." She trailed off, hiking up her dress slightly and exposing her neon pink lace thong. "I don't think I'll wear these tonight." She said seductively as she slowly pulled down her underwear, tossing them to him with her foot once they were off. He caught the thin material and groaned when he felt how wet the seat of panties were.

"Olivia you wouldn't dare." He said with a sly grin.

"Oh I dare baby." She said

* * *

It was twenty minutes before midnight and Fitz was determined to get his wife alone. As soon as they'd gotten to the party two hours ago, surprisingly on time considering Liv's pantieless state and his numerous attempts to persuade her to let him have a taste of her, she'd barely been around him for more than ten minutes. He would see her, dancing in the crowd with Abby and Quinn. She was laughing and enjoying herself, she was happy and care free and slightly drunk and he loved it. He watched her hips sway and the smile that formed on her lips when the beat dropped to a song she loved. God she was beautiful, but she'd been purposefully avoiding him all night. She'd catch his eye and smile mischievously before disappearing into the dark recesses of the crowded club. He could feel her, she was always close but never close enough and it was driving him crazy.

"What is a handsome man like yourself doing all alone in this dark corner?" She was pretty, her bleach blond hair and her skin tight dress were perfect for the atmosphere but she wasn't his Livvie. He gave her a boyish grin.

"Oh I'm not alone. My wife is here..."

"Your wife is crazy for leaving your side. If you were mine I'd never let you out of my sight." She said as she moved closer to him. Fitz shook his head, knowing that there was no way in hell she had any remote chance in even persuading him to have another drink with her or even just conversation, placed his Scotch down on the table next to him.

"Restroom." He said before breezing past the girl, making a swift exit from a sticky situation. He's half way down the dark hallway when he sees her standing there, her back against the wall and a very sexy grin on her face.

"Hi." He says as he walks over to her, placing his hands firmly on her hips.

"Hi." She beams up at him. "It's almost midnight." She says as she brings her hand up, running them through his curls.

"That it is. And I haven't had a chance to kiss you or touch you all night. I don't think that's the proper way to bring in the new year." His lips are so close and she can smell it, the scotch. She loves it. She shudders as his hands roam over her body, grazing the exposed skin of her thigh and making no effort to stop his assent to the promised land.

"Baby..."

"Twenty seconds!" The DJ yells over the crowd and people yell and scream in excitement. His hand on her thigh stills and his eyes meet hers, filled with excitement and love and a promise if a new year. A promise of another year filled with love and hope and dreams, their dreams. She's surprised when he grabs her hand and pulls them out of the dark hallway into the club. Their friends and family surrounding them. Fitz quickly grabs two glasses of champagne and hands Liv hers.

"I love you, Livvie." He says as he holds her close.

"I love you too, Fitz."

Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Happy New Year!

His lips press into hers firmly and she can't help but smile. When she feels his tongue snake out and graze her bottom lip she opens to him willingly and moans when he takes it into his mouth, sucking on it lightly before his tongue joins hers. He kisses her thoroughly, tasting every inch if her and committing it to memory.

They spent the early hours of the new year together, both is them touching and kissing whenever they had the urge. They danced close, bodies connected and and hands roaming forgetting that they weren't alone often but neither had a care in the world. Those who knew them best knew that their sexual appetite was something for the books and would often yell for them to break it up or get a room.

"Baby, take me home." Olivia said seductively as they sat in the lounge with their friends. The club would be closing in an hour anyway and she wanted him, badly. She'd been aching for him all night and although that was nothing new, she desperately needed to celebrate with her man in private.

"Oh, eww." Abby said as she watched the exchange. "You two could at least try to hide your I'm about to get laid faces like you did when you were dating." She said as she downed a shot of something that they didn't know it was but didn't particularly care.

"I'm with Abby, I mean you guys can have sex anytime but you hardly ever hang out anymore." Olivia rolled her eyes at her friends.

"Firstly, I've never hidden my "I'm about to get laid face" especially not since I've been with Fitz, that earned an eyebrow raise out of Fitz and a low chuckle. And Secondly, you never hang out either! Ever since you and Steph started dating I hardly ever see you outside of work. And the same for you and David, Abby." She said as she stood to leave.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Liv. Just call us later so we can do our yearly." Every year they'd do a huge late brunch after a serious night of drinking in the new year. They'd spend most of the afternoon lounging in Pj's and watching movies while stuffing their faces and drinking bloody marry's.

"Will do. Happy New Year." She said as she grabbed fitz's hand and led him out of the lounge area and out of the club.

* * *

"So you never hid your "I'm about to get laid face" when we were dating?" He asked as he moved closer to her in the limo.

"No." She said with a slight blush. "After our first time I couldn't hide how you make my body feel. Abby said that after that if I knew we were going to have sex I'd get this look on my face..." She said with a smile as she placed her legs in his lap. Fitz without a word slipped off her heels and began massaging her feet.

"God that feels amazing." She moans and Fitz can feel the familiar tightening in his pants as his member responds to her moan. She slides further down in the seat and her dress bunches slightly at her waist, enough to expose more of her to him and enough to make his mouth water. He shifts his hands up her legs, massaging her calves and making his way up her thighs. She knows what he's doing and she opens her legs a little wider. It's a test of wills, her eyes lock with his and the ache between her legs grows stronger. His hand shifts higher but she quickly closes them, trapping his hand between her thighs. A low growl rumbles from him and his eyes narrow at her.

"Olivia." He says firmly. She can feel herself grow wet with anticipation and it takes all of her strength not to cave, at least not yet.

'Did you want something?" She asks playfully and she giggles when his jaw sets firmly. He swallows hard before speaking.

"You. I want you... I need you. You've been teasing me all night woman." He says intently and she bites her lip. She loved when he begged because, as silly as it sounds, she felt desired. After thirteen years she needed to know that he still wanted her, truly.

"What about the tall blond from tonight?" He looks at her quizzically.

"You saw that?" He says and she nods her head in confirmation. He smiles at her, because he knows she doesn't truly care about the girl.

"That scrawny thing?" He says playfully and Olivia laughs fully, her smile beaming.

"She's not scrawny." She says between breaths. She calms down and looks him, love radiating from her eyes. "So you really didn't find her attractive?"

"Oh no, she's attractive." And her foot makes contact with his chest.

"Ouch!" He says, but it doesn't hurt.

"I knew you found her attractive." She says with a small smile on her lips, it's funny because she knows her husband. He was a fly boy with a trust fund and a Porch when she met him and he had a collection of blond girls that he kept on speed dial. That had all changed when they met at his Frat's Summer Slammer, He asked her to dance and from that moment on they'd been hooked on each other ever sense.

"I did find her attractive. But the moment she hit on me there was nothing she could say that would make me like her because when I looked at her all I could see was how she wasn't you. She was pretty but you're beautiful, stunning. You are breathtakingly beautiful and you're sexy as hell. Her dress was too tight and her boobs were obviously fake, her make-up was too much. But when I saw you in the hall with this sexy ass dress on, your long legs and those heels. Your make up that makes your eyes look brighter and that fucking red lipstick... she wasn't you. You're my Livvie. My wife who is the love of my life and my best friend." Fitz said seriously as he shifted their position, pulling her body close to him so she was practically in his lap, her lips mere centimeters from his. He ran a hand over her cheek and he smiled as she leaned into his touch.

"I love you, baby." Olivia said softly.

"I love you more, Livvie." His lips lightly grazed over hers and the feather like contact made her shiver in anticipation. Just as he was about to kiss her the car stopped and their driver knocked on the door.

"Shall we continue this inside?" Fitz asked with a devilish grin.

"Yes." She said softly before kissing his lips lightly. "You promised to finish what you started earlier and I aim to collect." She said with a wink before moving off of him and grabbing her heels.

* * *

They rode in the elevator to their penthouse apartment in silence, Fitz with his arm around her and his hand placed firmly on her ass and Olivia matching him with her hand in his back pocket groping him as she rested her head on his shoulder. They'd barely made it in the door before Fitz had her pinned to him, her back pressed firmly into his chest. Olivia gasped at the sudden movement but she was more than ready, she was always ready for him. She could feel his erection pressed against her back and her mouth started to water, she'd give anything to have him in her mouth but the ache between her legs told her that would need to wait.

"Table, couch, or window." He said huskily and Olivia purred at her options, weighing them all.

"Or? Why can't I have all three?" She asked and Fitz chuckled. He'd give her all three if she wanted and he'd make her come multiple times at each.

"You can have whatever you want baby." And with that she was turning in his arms, kissing him eagerly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he easily hoisted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist securely as he walked over to the couch located by the massive window that overlooked the New York skyline. He unhooked her legs from his waist and when her feet touched the ground she removed her arms from around his neck. Once he was seated she took her place in his lap, straddling him as she brought her lips back to his. His hands roamed over her body but they always landed back at their rightful home. He gripped the firm flesh of her ass, kneading her in his hands. She moaned at the sensations and ground her hips into him. He moved his hands lower, pulling her closer to his throbbing erection and he whimpered when his fingers grazed over her drenched heat.

"You're always so wet baby." He mumbled against her lips as he easily slipped a finger inside of her. He could feel her walls pulsing and without hesitation added another and the groan he got in response made his cock twitch. Olivia ground her hips, riding his fingers as he pumped them slowly.

"Faster." She panted against his lips, her tongue darting out to the rhythm he'd set. Fitz immediately pulled her to him, wrapping an arm firmly around her hips effectively stopping her movements. She whimpered and tried to move, Fitz's response was to remove his fingers from her depths.

"Fitz." She said firmly, fire glistening in her eyes. She was so close and he was holding her from the one thing her body desired. "I need you to make me come. I'm so clo-Fuck!" Fitz smacked her ass hard and gripped her flesh firmly. His hand had definitely left a print but the contact made Olivia's walls clench and a fresh wave of pleasure hit her body. He felt her shudder in his arms and did it again. Olivia couldn't believe the amount of pleasure she was experiencing. She cried out in erotic pain and buried her head in his shoulder.

"I love your ass baby. It's perfect, so fucking perfect." He whispered against her ear before taking her lobe into his mouth, nibbling on it lightly.

"Please baby, please." Olivia whimpered against him and he couldn't bring himself to torture her any longer. He quickly slipped his fingers inside of her, his pace quick and his fingers deliciously curved causing him to hit her spot over and over again. Olivia gripped his shoulders, digging her nails into his flesh as he brought her closer to the edge. Within moments her walls were convulsing around his fingers as her orgasm shot through her, her juices flowing and dripping deliciously down his fingers and her thighs.

"Mmmm... so wet." Fitz hummed in pleasure as he removed his fingers from her depths and placing them in his mouth sucking them dry. Olivia moaned against his neck, dragging her luscious lips up to his ear.

"I love when you spank me." She said in a sultry voice and Fitz couldn't help the small chuckle that bubbled up. He and Olivia had never been shy in their lovemaking and Olivia liked when things were a little rough.

"I know you love it. And I love how wet you get when I do it. And I love how your ass jiggles..."

"My ass does not jiggle." She said as she licked his outer ear causing him to groan. His hands made their way to the zipper of her dress, quickly bringing it down. He helped her slip her arms out if the sleeves and watched as her breasts were exposed to him. He hungrily took a nipple into his warm mouth, sucking and nipping at the sensitive flesh as she worked at his belt.

"Mmmm... Baby." Olivia moaned as she freed him from the confines of his pants. His member firm and craving attention. She gripped him firmly in her hand and Fitz let out a loud groan as he felt her stroke him with her delicate hand and she moaned when she felt him thrust into her hand.

"Your cock is so thick baby..." Olivia whispered seductively in his ear "I need you deep inside of me, Fitz." She moaned before rubbing the head of his cock along her slit. Before she could lower herself on him he scooped her up by the back of her knees and bringing them both off of the couch.

""Fitz!" She squealed as he carried her across the living room and into the dining room, her arms securely around his neck.

"You said all three." He grunted as he sat her down somewhat ruffly on the dining room table and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips."Number one was the couch and now..."

"Number two. Are you gonna fuck me good, baby?" Olivia asked coily as she ran her fingers through his chest hair. His response was to pull her by the ankle, off of the table and into his arms. Her body made contact with this chest roughly but the sensation lasted only a second as he turned her in his arms and pushed her shoulder somewhat forcefully, bending her over the table giving his the most amazing view of her ass.

"I'm gonna fuck your pussy till you're begging me to stop." He said gruffly as he fisted his length. "Are you ready for that?" He asked as he placed himself at her entrance, gliding his dick along her drenched lips.

"God yes." she said in a raspy voice and Fitz immediately penetrated her, going balls deep into her tight heat. "Fitz!" She called out, dropping her head to the cool table. The sensation of him inside of her was something she'd never tire of. He was thick and long and perfect. He knew how to make love to her and he knew how to fuck her senseless. She whimpered when he pulled out of her, the lack of contact making her shudder but a gasp of pure pleasure escaped her lips as she felt him ram into her. "Don't stop. Please don't stop." She said with a moan as his hands slid up to the back of her neck, gripping it tightly. Fitz didn't need to be told twice. he sped up his trusts and pounded into at a steady rhythm. Olivia clawed at the table, the sensations of his hands on her neck and his dick slamming into her pussy were driving her closer and closer to the edge. Fitz removed one of his hands from her neck and ran it up and down her back, admiring the beautiful muscles that were starting to glisten with sweat.

"You're so beautiful baby. So fucking beautiful." he said as he moved his hand to her ass and taking a round cheek into his calloused hand.

"So clo-Mmmmmm- So close." Olivia panted and fitz couldn't help the cocky grin on his face. He quickly removed himself from her heat and ran his dick over her slit, hitting her clit with every stroke.

"Oh fu-baby." Olivia whimpered at the sensations. She was practically clawing up the table, she was teetering on the edge. Fitz thrust back into her, swiveling his hips deliciously causing him to hit her spot with every thrust.

"Shit! Shi- Mmm- Fitz!" Olivia cried as her orgasm shot through her body. Fitz had to pull out, her walls were clenching him so hard he thought he'd come and he wasn't done with her yet. He watched in awe as her body shook in front of him, her juices running down her thighs.

"Your pussy is so fucking wet baby." He said as he bent down, watching her pulse as he release subsided. He used his hands to spread her cheeks and he felt his cock twitch at the sight of her open and ready to be fucked some more.

"Do you want more?" He asked as she knelt behind her, spreading her lower lips.

"Yessssss..." Olivia whimpered and she placed a leg on the table, opening herself to him even more. Fitz growled before he placed his mouth over her clit and sucked it into her mouth. Olivia was still sensitive from her previous orgasms and she flinched away from him initially but he didn't let it happen again, gripping her thighs firmly. He sucked hard and licked up any evidence of her orgasm as he worked to bring her to another. She was panting heavily, her hips grinding into his mouth searching for release. Fitz heard the palm of her hand make contact with the tale when he slid two fingers inside of her pulsing heat. He gave himself a mental high five and continued to finger fuck his wife. He closed his mouth over her clit again, nibbling on it and sucking relentlessly. He curved his finger inside of her and she moaned his name. The whimpers and pleas for release were all running together, mumbles of sentiences falling short.

"Come for me, Livvie. I wanna see your pussy drip." Olivia's eyes fluttered shut as her orgasm ripped through her, biting her lip in an attempt to stop the blood curdling scream that threatened to spill form her lips.

"Oh you know better baby, let it all out. I wanna hear you scream." He said between kissing and licking every inch of her pussy that he could make contact with. Licking up the mess she'd made with her juices and humming in delight at the taste of her. He kissed up her back and chuckled to himself as he saw her limp form gripping the table lightly, her chest rising and falling heavily.

"Don't tell me Mrs. All Three is already spent after only two… someone isn't a young as she used to be." He said playfully in her hear and Olivia couldn't hold the laugh that emitted from her. He was right but he wasn't any spring chicken either.

"You say that now but you'll be begging for a massage in a few hours." She says as she tries to sniggle into the table, searching for something cool to rest her scorching body against. Fitz chuckled at her and he pulled her up by her waist so she could stand.

"You didn't scream my name when you came…" He trailed off as he kissed her neck and down her shoulder.

"I didn't scream because it's nearly 5 a.m. and I don't want the cops called on us again. Olivia said with a chuckle and Fitz smiled against her skin. He remembered that night vividly, it was their anniversary and he'd gotten them a toy to play with. One with five speeds a pair of dice that had different sex positions on it. It was definitely a night to say the least and when the cops showed up they basically broke down the door, Olivia's screams of pleasure being heard in the hall from all the way in their bedroom. It was quite funny now but Olivia had cut him off for a week, the worst week of his life.

"Let them come, they already know what you look like." Olivia turned in his arms wide eyed and blushing.

"Fitzgerald they don't know what I look like!" She whined as she buried her face into his chest, beating it slightly. He chuckled and placed a hand on her cheek lovingly. She looked up at him, her doe eyes smiling at him. She knew he was right but she always laughed when he brought it up.

"Promise me you'll never tell our kids that story." She said playfully and Fitz nodded his head.

"No worries. The future Pope-Grants will hear nothing of their parent's erotic sexcapades. I'll keep it generic and only imbedded in love and not tell them how much I lust after you as well." He said with a cocky smile.

"Good! My babies will not know how their father is a sex addict." She said quickly, trying to scamper out of his grip. She succeeded and ran towards to their bedroom laughing.

"Whoa! Me? A sex addict? I think you have it wrong." Fitz said as she chased her through the living room and down the hall. He caught her just as she hit the doorway to their room and she giggled like a school girl as he tossed her over to the bed.

"I thought you said window." She huffed as he made his way towards the bed. He smiled down at her and climbed into bed, hovering his body over hers before settling his weight between her thighs. He looked her in her eyes and her heart swelled under his gaze.

"We can do window later. Right now I want to make love to you, to my wife. I want to make love to you because if I get you pregnant this morning…" Olivia smiled at him, her eyes filling with tears of happiness. This was the year. They'd been careful, protection and birth control but this New Year was the year they started trying for a family. After careers had been established and a business created, after NAVY days and lonely nights they were finally where they wanted to be and this was the year. The year they'd been waiting for. "I want to do it while making love to you. Our first deserves that much, our first deserves to be made out of tender and all-consuming love." His voice is soft and deep and she let her tears fall as she pulled his lips down to hers. Fitz penetrated her slowly, burying himself deep inside of her as they kissed slowly. His hips moved slowly and she met his thrust eagerly, loving the feeling of him. Their eyes locked on each other as they brought each other closer and closer to the edge. Fitz's hands roamed her body, touching and worshiping every inch of her, feeling the contours of her body underneath his, loving the feeling of her soft skin on his lips as he trialed them over any part of her skin that he could get to. They came together, her name falling softly from his lips as her walls clenched and milked him of his seed. Once they came down from their high Fitz gently flipped them over, her small body resting on top of his as they slowly drifted off to sleep with hopes and dreams of curly haired and blue eyes babies and a large house in the country that could house all the love they intended to give.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! This is my gift to you in the New Year in hopes that you still even care that I wrote something and that you'll stick with me as I try to get these fics updated. I am working, so believe me I am not letting these fics go. I'm just struggling to find the will to write... hopefully this is a indication that my mojo is slowly coming back. Xoxo**

** SCANDAL IS NOT MINE! **


End file.
